Difícil mas não Impossível!
by Milena-chan
Summary: Yamcha e Bulma...em Dragon Ball, curtindo os momentos da adolecencia conturbada....hahahaha *****Lemon***** #^.^# é o meu primeiro hentai, não me crucifiquem!!


(*** - ***) - Isso indica comentário da escritora.  
  
" " - Indica diálogo, ou então pensamento, mas pelo contexto dá pra entender  
  
* - Observações minhas  
  
[ ] - Letra de música  
"Difícil...mas Não Impossível"  
[Já sei namorar Já sei beijar de língua Agora só me resta sonhar Já sei para onde ir Já sei onde ficar Agora só me falta sair  
  
Não tenho paciência pra televisão Eu não sou audiencia para solidão Eu sou de ninguém Eu sou de todo mundo E todo mundo me quer bem Eu sou ninguém Eu sou de todo mundo E todo mundo é meu também...]  
"Não...não...assim não!!!"  
  
"Mas eu tô tentando!!!"  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiii doeu, ai não! É mais embaixo"  
  
"Mas....Bulma, eu não tô conseguindo..!!"  
  
"Uhhh....aiiiiii passou perto....tava quase lá..."  
  
"Assim??"  
  
"Eh...ai mesmo, agora pode ir, mas devagar!"  
  
Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Yamcha, até que enfim seu namoro com Bulma ia ser consumado. Até que...  
  
"BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
A porta de abriu e era a mãe de Bulma, que estava chamando.  
  
"Mãe???"  
  
Imediatamente Yamcha saiu nu correndo para um canto do quarto para que ela não pudesse vê-lo.  
  
"Bulma, eu fiz uns salgados para você e para o lindo do seu namorado...ué cadê o Yamcha? Ele não estava aqui com você, querida? E o que é que você está fazendo pelada aí?"  
  
"Ma...mãe...saia por favor, eu tav, tava...tava, indo tomar banho, e será que por GENTILEZA a SENHORA PODERIA SAIR" Já alterando seu estado emocional.  
  
"Uhh claro claro querida, estou indo, mas se eu encontrar o seu namorado bonitão mando ele vir aqui"  
  
Saiu fechando a porta.  
  
"Ufa..." disse Bulma passando a mão na testa suada.  
  
Do outro lado da porta  
  
"Ai esses adolescentes...!!! Vou cuidar dos meus salgados!!" A mãe da Bulma desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha  
  
"Yamcha?? Onde vc está?"  
  
"Tô aqui..." saiu um rapaz enrubescido com a mão tapando o sexo detrás da cortina.  
  
"Ah...#^^#, dá próxima vez eu tranco a porta"  
  
"eh..né?" respondeu o constrangido  
  
"Então...?" disse ela enquanto deitava com os cotovelos apoiando na cama.  
  
"Então o que?" respondeu ele.  
  
"Então...não vai vir?" insinuou ela  
  
"Eu???" disse ele meio constrangido, meio nervoso, meio que entortando as pernas.  
  
"É...sim..!!!" ela respondeu meio brava "Quer saber, não quero mais! Vou tomar banho, vista-se e saia!" dizia ela em tom alto e forte suficiente, enquanto tentava encobrir o corpo com o lençol, levantando da cama.  
  
"Bu-Bu-Bu.."  
  
"Nada de Bulma...SAIA" disse ela enquanto batia a porta do banheiro.  
  
"Argh...droga, como sou burro!!! E agora o que eu faço?"  
  
E ele passou a andar de um lado para outro, ainda nu, com a mão no queixo, pensando numa solução 'deliciosa'. Afinal ele tinha 16 anos e ela também ele poderia ser suficiente bom para ela.  
  
Ele tomou um susto quando ouviu do banheiro uma música relativamente alta. "O que será que ela tá fazendo? Eu vou espiar!"  
  
Andando de pontinha e pontinha, ele abriu uma 'frestinha' da porta do banheiro, e passou a observar Bulma no banheiro. "Mas o que ela tá??" A frase parou quando ele, passou a assistir uma cena um tanto engraçada quanto excitante. Bulma estava de costas para o espelho tentando ver seu traseiro se abaixava um pouco para ver como ficava, e deu uma risada com o canto da boca, e com a música começou a dançar de frente para o espelho sem perceber que Yamcha a observava.  
  
Yamcha sentiu algo esquisito, e quando viu, estava a ponto de bala, de novo. E não iria dormir sem ter o prestigio do dia.  
  
Bulma já estava cansada pelo fato de saracotear na frente do espelho e decidiu tomar banho de uma vez. Dispensou a banheira, e entrou no chuveiro, deixando uma 'senhora' fresta no boxe, a música era alta, e a fumaça já estava tomando conta do lugar. Yamcha sem pensar duas vezes entrou no banheiro silenciosamente. Ele entrou no boxe e Bulma estava de olhos fechados e de costas para ele, mas ele não deixou de perceber que ao invés de tomar banho, ela estava se tocando, uma mão estava entre as pernas e outra segurando seu seio. "Ai meu deus, tem que ser hoje!!" pensou ele.  
  
Ele engoliu seco, apesar de estar tudo um tanto úmido e rígido, e deu um passo ficando centímetros daquele traseiro redondo e lisinho, e quase que parando ele foi com as mãos em direção a cintura dela, apertando levemente, ela que numa situação de êxtase, só pode sussurrar "yamcha"  
  
"Eu??"  
  
"Yamcha?" Ela abriu os olhos e se virou pra ele, assustada e envergonhada. "Eu não mandei você ir embora?"  
  
"É mas pelo jeito não era o que você queria!"  
  
Sem deixar ela falar, ele virou ela pela cintura e lascou-lhe um beijo na boca rosada, ela que num instinto passou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, deixando-o livre para 'passear' pelo seu corpo, da boca passou a mordiscar a orelha, descendo pelo pescoço, passando perto dos peitinhos ainda em formação, deixando-os durinhos de excitação, descendo pela barriga, passando pela virilha, vendo ela estremecendo a cada lambida próxima ao sexo, e assim descendo até o pé...subindo novamente massageando com a língua cada parte até chegar ao sexo úmido, ela levemente afastou as pernas, ela ainda de pé e ele ajoelhado, deixando a margem, ela fechou os olhos, e os abriu novamente assustada com a figura de um gato voador na janela.  
  
"Mestre Yamchaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Pual??????" gritou ela  
  
"Ah Bulma, é vc?" ele põe as patinhas nos olhos para não ver a Bulma nua. "Desculpe, achei que fosse o Yamcha, jurava que tinha visto ele aqui"  
  
Yamcha engoliu à seco mais uma vez, ficou quietinho abaixado esperando Pual ir embora. "Mas que broxante" disse a si mesmo.  
  
"Pual, acho melhor você ir embora, deixe eu tomar meu banho sossegada"  
  
"Desculpe Bulma, eu vou procurar Mestre Yamcha em outro lugar"  
  
E lá se foi o gatinho azul voando pelo céu azul.  
  
"Pronto! Ele já foi embora, sabe Yamcha, acho melhor você ir tomar banho em outro lugar, hoje não tá dando mesmo"  
  
Yamcha suspirou, levantou deu um beijo estalado na Bulma e saiu do boxe. Bulma ouviu a porta bater quando ele deixou o banheiro e o seu quarto.  
  
"Ahhh eu não acredito, é a segunda vez que isso acontece, assim não tá dando! Não quero nem saber, agora são.." parou com seus pensamentos e olhou o relógio "são duas horas da tarde, tenho até as dez da noite, pra ajeitar a minha vida e a dela". Continuou pelos corredores da Corporação até chegar em seu quarto, lá tirou a roupa e foi tomar um banho para depois pensar no que iria fazer.  
  
Bulma terminou seu longo banho e ficou de novo nua, de frente para o espelho, só que dessa vez ela estava no quarto, ela virava a cabeça para um lado, para o outro, mudava os ângulos, segurava seus seios com a mão, "pelo menos enche a minha mão", pensou ela. Passava a mão pelos ombros, suavemente passou a mão pelo pescoço...lembrou do que sentiu no banheiro, olhou pra cima, no rosto apareceu um sorriso, abraçou a si mesma, e foi procurar uma roupa pra vestir.  
  
Já era seis da tarde quando viu Yamcha de novo, ele estava sentado na sala, com uma cara pensativa, só mudou quando ele sentiu sua presença.  
  
"E aí o que tá assistindo na TV?"  
  
"Ahn?" ele parou olhou pra ela, olhou pra TV, como se a TV não estivesse ali, não sabia do que se tratava o programa, não estava nem aí pra isso, perdia seus pensamentos em coisas melhoras "hum...não sei!!"  
  
"Tá dormindo de dia, é?"  
  
"O dia foi cansativo!" respondeu meio borocoxô.  
  
Bulma enrubesceu, mas tentou fingir que nada a afetava " E então tem pique pra mais uma?"  
  
"Mais uma???" respondeu com os olhos arregalados.  
  
"É mais uma partida de pimbolim, que nós estávamos jogando hoje de manhã, antes de.....ah esquece!! E aí vamos?"  
  
¬_¬ "Vamos é claro"  
  
Os dois andaram um pouco e chegaram a um salão, ele era grande, cheio de mesas de sinuca, pimbolins, mesas para cartas, mais parecia um bar do que um salão de jogos.  
  
"Então? Uma revanche?" perguntou ela  
  
"Não adianta, eu sempre vou ganhar de você!"  
  
"Aé?"  
  
Bulma já foi pra mesa e já segurou os 'comandos' dos jogadoreszinhos, e Yamcha já se posicionou do lado oposto. Bulma soltou a bolinha e começaram a jogar pimbolim, as coisas iam muito rápido até a única bolinha escapar da mesa e sair voando por debaixo das outras mesas.  
  
"Deixa que eu pego" os dois disseram eu uníssono. Mas Bulma não esperou e se abaixou e foi engatinhando por debaixo das mesas atrás da bolinha, Yamcha também foi, mas foi depois que Bulma já tinha se abaixado. Ela usava uma saia, e e Yamcha não pode deixar de apreciar o traseiro dela indo para um lado e para outro, e achou algo excitante naquilo tudo, percebeu que Bulma estava sem calcinha. "Hum...será que foi de propósito?" pensou ele. "Será que ele percebeu?" pensou ela.  
  
Yamcha continuou a engatinhar atrás dela, admirando a visão estonteante na sua frente. Sentiu as calças incomodarem seu membro.  
  
Sem agüentar mais, ele engatinhou mais rápido e puxou ela pra trás, deixando ela esticada de barriga pro chão, ele subiu assim mesmo em cima dela, enquanto passava a mão por debaixo da saia, ele beijava sua orelha, "Pensei que ia demorar mais" disse ela baixinho. "Aé, isso foi de propósito??". Yamcha já meio louco, virou Bulma de frente para ele e encaixou nela ainda com roupa, ela fazia movimentos para frente e para trás, queria deixar ela louca igual tinha feito com ele.  
  
"Vamos, o que tá esperando?"  
  
"Vai agüentar agora!"  
  
Ele continuava com os movimentos estranhos, ela já tinha cruzado as pernas na cintura dele, mas a roupa já era para estar longe, mais continuava ali. Ela conseguiu tirar a camisa dele, mas a calça era difícil.  
  
"Agüenta!" ele dizia entre um sorriso maroto e uma cara séria que logo fazia. Provavelmente concentrado nas próprias sensações.  
  
Com a mão ele explorava o corpo dela, e ela cravava as unhas nas costas dele, quando ele fazia que ia mas não ia.  
  
"Não agüento mais..." disse ela...  
  
"Não?"  
  
"Não, por favor..." ela acariciou os cabelos da nuca "meu amor..."  
  
"Então tá..."  
  
Ele levantou com ela, e a jogou em cima da mesa de sinuca, ele ficou de pé e ela deitada na mesa, com os cotovelos apoiados, vendo que seu namorado já tinha se livrado as calças, ele chegou perto dela passou a mão pelas coxas dela, se ajoelhou um pouco, e passou a beijar petequinha* rosada, poderia passar muito tempo ali, mas viu que ele já não agüentava mais, levantou e puxou o quadril dela contra o seu, o grito dela foi abafado com um beijo dele, enquanto ele a beijava sentiu algo molhado no rosto, era uma lágrima de Bulma.  
  
Conforme o beijo se prolongava, as movimentos se aceleravam, Bulma não estava deitada, já estava sentada, abraçada a ele. E a medida que ia, ela soltavas gemidinhos, que faziam ele meter** mais fundo.  
  
"Eu...eu...tá vindo...tá vindo..." repetia ela  
  
"Calma...vamos conseguir..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" os dois fizeram em uníssono, gozaram juntos. (***hahaha só em fic mesmo..!!!***)  
  
E ali ficaram, largados, suados, mais um pouco esticados da mesa de sinuca...  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Yamcha acordou com uma dor nas costas violenta, e olhou ao seu redor, mas não viu Bulma, ele estava semi nu, terminou de vestir as roupas e saiu da sala.  
  
Yamcha saiu da sala de jogos, mas nem olhou o estrago que tinha feito e muito menos se tinha alguém em volta, logo que saiu, saí de trás de uma das pilastras o Sr. Briefs, ele estranhou pelo fato de Yamcha ter dormido ali, e caminhou até a mesa, e olhou as manchas na mesa, uma de sangue, e uma esquisita já seca.  
  
Os dois ficaram assim até o momento que conhecemos, quando Vegeta chegou na Terra e acabou com a festa do Yamcha batatinha.  
  
[Já sei namorar Já sei chutar a bola Agora só me falta ganhar Não tem um juiz Se você quer a vida e jogo Eu quero é ser feliz  
Não tenho paciência pra televisão  
  
Eu não sou... Tô te querendo como ninguém Tô te querendo como Deus quiser Tô te querendo como eu te quero Tô te querendo como se quer]  
  
* Gente desculpe por isso!!! Huhuhu =^^= é horrível!! Não achei nada pra por aí... ** Perdão por isso também!!  
  
Making Of: (que chique)  
  
Surgiu a idéia desse fic, num sábado a noite, quando a Graça e a Mega decidiram fazer um fic de 4 mãos, mas estava eu, a Graça, a Mega e o Rafa na mesma sala de bate-papo (do MSN), e a tosca aqui achou que 4 mãos seriam 4 pessoas, pensei " Pomba, vc escreve com uma mão só, eu por exemplo escrevo só com a direita" mas daí eu pensei, pra digitar você usa duas mãos...huhu então 4 mãos seriam duas pessoas. Tá até aí tudo bem, mas a verdadeira razão vem agora, eu e o Rafa, fãs de sangue e sexo, ficamos dando opiniões que eram descartadas pelas meninas que gostam de flores e borboletas (nada contra!!!^^), daí eu convidei o Rafa pra escrever comigo, ele aceitou e eu escrevi essa estória com a supervisão do Rafa (^_~)!! A idéia é dele, e a parte correção ortográfica também é dele!! Então é isso, eu fiz em hum...4 dias...hahah pouco tempo, mas fiz!! Ou melhor fizemos!!  
Notas do fic (by Milena): Oxi...espero que tenham gostado do fic...huhuhu, sempre é Bulma e Vegeta, esse é diferente é Bulma e Yamcha, mas é Dragon Ball, não Dragon Ball Z...hahaha...se eu não me engano é primeiro fic do DB...huhu!! Então se quiserem me xingar, elogiar...utilizem o fórum ou então meu e- mail!! É isso, atenciosamente. A direção...ups quero dizer a Milena...não..a Mi!! ^^ 


End file.
